


La maternidad

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Female Draco Malfoy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Draco aprende sola lo que es ser madre y lo hace bien.





	La maternidad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selection Criteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977847) by [InnocentPen90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90). 



> No soy dueña de los personajes y ya saben el resto.  
> Bien leí volví a releer "Selection Criteria" y me inspiro a escribir esto.  
> Me hubiera encantado ver una continuación de la historia (suspiros de tristeza).  
> Si bien la escritora la llamo Dracaena, yo preferí conservar el nombre original.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y removió sus cabellos, podía sentir su labio temblar, un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta.

_¡Maldito seas Potter! Al menos golpee a ese maldito._

La magia vibro en su cuerpo, haciendo que el vidrio de las ventanas se resquebrajen. Adiós a sus planes de casarse con otro sangre pura, la gente ya la repudia, será tachada de su árbol genealógico.

Dio unos cuantos respiros intentando guardar la calma, debe serenarse, no puede enloquecer, pero, que podía hacer, sus “amigos” le dieron la espalda hace tiempo y sus padres siguen enojados con ella, tampoco iba a recurrir a ese cerdo, primero prefiere que le lancen un crucio. Denunciarlo sería estúpido, ella es una ex mortifaga, y Potter el gran salvador del mundo mágico, quien le creería.

Invoco de nuevo el encantamiento sonorus, pudiendo oír los latidos de corazón.

****

Hoy a sido un día agotador, se acostó en su sofá y apoyo sus pies hinchados sobre la mesilla. Apenas tiene cuatro meses, a tenido bastante suerte de no cruzarse con Potter, esta feliz de estar en departamentos distintos.

El profeta sigue hablando maravillas del niño mago, puede ver una foto en movimiento en donde sale él con la comadreja hembra, pobre idiota, arroja el diario a la basura. Miro su vientre hinchado, no es tan grande comparado a otras mujeres.

En su trabajo recibe miradas despectivas, aunque todos ellos se muerden la lengua, ella hace un buen trabajo.

Pasea su mano por su vientre, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos y las vibras mágicas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Por que en este momento quiero unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y una tarta de calabaza.

Froto un rato mas su vientre, debía de ir a la tienda, ya se le había acabado las ranas de chocolate, deja salir un largo suspiro, también ya debería ir viendo que mas necesita para el bebé.

Tal vez debería hacer un invernadero, debe de ahorrar para los ingredientes en las pociones.

****

Acomodo al pequeño peluche de niffler, observo satisfecha de cómo quedo la decoración de la habitación, le recordó un poco a su habitación, sin los lujos, unos suaves tonos verdes y plateados. Arreglo el móvil de bebé, las pequeñas escobas rodeando la snitch dorada.

Acaricio su vientre, falta poco para que nazca. Aun debe buscar una niñera para cuando se reintegre al trabajo.

En esos momentos piensa en sus padres, sabía que ellos no reaccionarían bien, una Malfoy teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio, será tachada del árbol genealógico como sus tíos Sirius y Andromeda, y, tantos otros que no conoció.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, esa fue la señal de que debe calmarse, tomo un gran bocado de aire por unos segundos luego lo dejo salir, da unos cuantos respiros profundos antes de que las luces se queden.

Paseo sus dedos por la madera de la cuna. No es lo que había planeado, pero, hará lo que sea necesario para que este niño sea feliz.

Debería de mirar su invernadero, ver que ingredientes le falta para sus pociones.

****

Logro conseguir una licencia por enfermedad, trabajara en su casa, su jefe mismo se lo había ordenado, los síntomas la golpearon fuerte el ultimo mes, no puede dejar de ver su enorme vientre.

Una fuerte punzada la golpeo de repente, y, oh Merlín, el bebé ya viene.

Con su varita armo atrajo su bolso, debe de estar calmada, da unos cuantos bocados, por suerte esta en el primer piso no es mucho lo que debe bajar, una aparición sería una mala idea.

****

Después de largas horas pudo arrullar entre sus brazos a su pequeño bulto rozado, no puede contener las lágrimas, es tan precioso. Su cabello es un ovillo platinado, esperaba que no fuera tan rebelde como el de Potter, una pequeña nariz como un lindo botón, aun no pudo ver los ojos.

Beso su frente, él solo se removió en sus brazos.

— No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, mi dulce Scorpius.

****

Es su primera navidad sin sus padres o “amigos”, miro a Scorpius quien duerme plácidamente en sus brazos. Sonríe, es todo lo que necesita, no hay sonrisas falsas, no hay etiquetas, solo ella y él, y un pequeño árbol.

Ve el cielo nocturno ser adornado por luces de colores, mientras se recuesta en el sofá con el bebé dormido en su pecho, unos cuantos copos de nieve comienza a caer.

****

El bebé no deja de llorar, su cara ya esta muy colorada, sus primeros dientes ya le comienzan a salir, lo cual lo tiene tan irritado. Se apresuro a buscar una poción para darle alivio. Removió casi toda su alacena hasta que dio con ella, coloco unas cuantas gotas en su dedo y comenzó a masajear sus encías.

Solo tuvo que esperar a que haga efecto, actico el móvil de bebé, que reprodujo una suave melodía de piano, meció la cuna hasta que Scorpius se durmió. Se froto los ojos, agito la varita y pudo ver que ya son cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Se alejo a pasos ligeros y acostó en el sofá. Sentía sus ojos pesados, no había podido dormir en varios días.

Se quedo mirando a su hijo hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió.

****

Limpio el rostro lleno de crema batida, Scorpius ríe vigoroso, beso sus mejillas regordetas. Agitando su barita limpia el desastre que su hijo hizo intentando comer el solo su pastel de cumpleaños.

Lo bajo de la silla y él comenzó a caminar a pasos torpes, volvió a reír al ver a su peluche flotando.

Solo se sienta contemplándolo, arrojo varias almohadas por las dudas que caiga de costado. Él solo toma niffler y lo agita con fuerza, balbuceando varias cosas sin sentido.

Esta satisfecha con el primer año de Scorpius, no pudo evitar mirar las sillas vacías, no obstante, la risa de su bebé la saco de sus pensamientos.

****

Casi salto de alegría cuando la ascendieron, pero se mantuvo estoica, podría irse a un apartamento mas grande, tal vez uno que tenga un jardín amplio a si Scorpius pueda jugar seguro.

Fue una larga jornada larga de trabajo, sus vacaciones será dentro de poco, con el dinero ahorrado y el ascenso podría comprarse un lugar propio.

Toca la puerta de su vecina quien le recibe con una gran sonrisa, Scorpius chilla feliz cuando la ve, a pasos torpes se acerca a ella, lo levanta hacia arriba y lo llena de besos, su bebé carcajea, da un ultimo beso en su mejilla y le agradece a la señora Jones por cuidarlo.

Scorpius comienza a contarle su día, apenas entiende algunas palabras, al ingresar a su casa no espera encontrarse a su madre sentada en su comedor, quien abre los ojos al ver su hijo. No la había visto desde que la echo de la mansión.

— Mami ¿Quién es?

Los ojos de su madre no pudieron abrirse más, se puso pálida, ella hubiera reído de manera histérica si no fuera que su hijo se encuentra en sus brazos.

— Es tú abuela, querido.

Es bueno que su madre estuviera sentada porque parece que se hubiera ido de espalda. Lleva a Scorpius a su habitación, beso su frente y le dio un peluche para que se entretenga.

— ¿Qué haces aquí madre? —Cuestiona molesta.

— No contestas mis cartas, y, ahora resulta que tienes un hijo, dime Draco planeabas decirnos a mí y a tu padre sobre el bebé, en todo esto ¿Dónde esta el padre? Ese niño debe tener como unos dos años y…

— Y nada madre —corto molesta, ella ya tiene veinte dos año como para recibir este tipo recriminación de su madre— no es de tu incumbencia lo que hago con mi vida, los dejaste muy claro cuando me corriste de la mansión.

Ahora su madre arrugo el seño, viéndose molesta, sin embargo no alzo la voz cuando le contesto.

— Tú no dejabas de recordarnos nuestros errores, te dimos dinero.

Rodó los ojos. — Eso no me alcanzaba, apenas cubría un mes del alquiler, tuve que buscar trabajo.

— En todo esto ¿Dónde esta el padre del niño?

— Por lo que a mi respeta —se encoge de hombros— muerto.

Vio como la tensión de los hombros de su madre desapareció, pero, su rostro no trasmitió nada.

— Draco…

— Nada madre —volvió a cortarle, esta cansada, le dio la espalda, agito la carita sacando algunos ingredientes— tengo que cocinar para mi hijo.

— ¿Desde cuando cocinas?

— Bueno, por si no lo notaste, mi salario no me da para tener un elfo domestico, y no vivimos del aire, por favor madre, solo vete.

Ella no dijo nada más, pudo escuchar el sonido de la chimenea. Apoyo su frente contra el frio mármol, solo fueron unos minutos, debía de hacer algo rico para Scorpius. Necesita tener la mente en otra cosa, no esta lista para enfrentar a sus padres.

****

Se quedo mirando al elfo domestico que esta parado en su cocina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El elfo se agacho hasta el suelo.

— Los amos, me enviaron para que ayudara a la ama Draco en lo que necesitara con el joven amo Scorpius.

Chasque su lengua, se acerco a la chimenea y arrojo los polvo floo.

— Mansión Malfoy —hacia tiempo que no pronunciaba esas palabras, miro de reojo al elfo, en el fuego apareció el elfo viejo de la mansión— Dini llama a algunos de mis padres.

— Si, ama Draco.

El elfo la mira esperando órdenes, aun falta una hora para que deba ir al ministerio, pero, tenia que estar segura de que este elfo realmente lo enviaron sus padres.

— ¿Qué sucede hija?

Mira a su madre con indiferencia, se ve igual de indiferente en el fuego.

— ¿Ustedes enviaron al elfo? —Cuestiono algo molesta. Su madre asintió tranquila.

— ¿Ha sido un mal elfo?

— No —respondió al instante, odiaba cuando los elfos se castigaban, es algo incomodo y no quiere que Scorpius vea— es solo que no me hablan hace mas de dos años y ahora me envían un elfo domestico.

Señalando al elfo, su madre suspiro.

— Solo busco una manera de ayudarte, puedes venir y charlar —sugirió con suavidad, ella solo suspiro, había sido tiempo desde que tuvo una charla civilizada con sus padres.

— Hoy no puedo, debo trabajar, pero, tal vez el fin de semana.

Hay un pequeño asomo de una sonrisa.

****

¡Harry Potter nuestro héroe salvador ya no esta disponible!

A pedido la mano de la señorita Ginevra Weasley, quien luce radiante con ese hermoso anillo…

Desde la punta del diario con su barita comenzó a quemarlo, no sabía si darle el pésame o burlarse de la chica Weasley. La ilusa creyéndose que se casara con un buen hombre.

— ¿Mami?

Dejo caer el periódico en la chimenea, se giro hacia su hijo con una sonrisa, él la mira con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

— Oh mi pequeño bebé —cargo a su hijo y lo coloco sobre su cadera— ¿Tienes hambre? —Su hijo no separar los ojos de la chimenea— solo es una noticia fea.

— ¿Fea?

— Si, nada de importancia, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre esa escoba que te envió tu abuelo Lucius?

****

¡El primogénito Potter ha nacido!

Eso fueron las palabras que necesito para arrugar el periódico para arrojarlo al fuego de la chimenea.

— Draco, querida, tú padre iba a leer eso.

— Él esta ocupado viendo a mi hijo hacer su primer vuelo en escoba, además no hay nada interesante.

Su madre la miro ceñuda, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue al jardín donde su hijo ríe feliz.

Potter no le arruinara esto.

****

En su trabajo solo escucha los susurros del segundo hijo de Potter, en que iba tener tantos hijos como la familia de su esposa, que este iba ser el ultimo, y, que Merlín sabe que.

¿Es que nadie trabaja aquí? Parece más la sala de chimentos, se deslizo para tomar un café, como lo necesita.

Se congelo al escuchar la voz de uno del clan Weasley, sin embargo sintió alivio al ver que es Percival, Potter no pasa ni por asomo cerca de él.

Le dio un saludo cortes, quien le regreso el gesto de manera educada y siguió en su camino, al menos uno de los Weasley tiene clase.

****

Arrojo otro ejemplar del profeta cuando leyó sobre el nacimiento de la hija de Potter. Miro a su hijo quien juega con su set de pociones, sus ojos viajan de su pequeño caldero a su libro de pociones.

Su padre argumento que ella era mas joven que él cuando recibió su primer set de pociones, no es como si se hubiera quejado.

****

Se sobresalto al escuchar las estruendosas pisadas, bajo su taza de té justo a tiempo para ver a su pequeño terremoto.

— Madre, mira, mira —agito la carta, el luce demasiado excitado, ya pudo predecir de que carta se trata.

Le dio una gran sonrisa, su carta de Hogwarts ha llegado, la leyó junto a él, trayéndole recuerdos buenos, y malos, trato de concentrarse en los positivos.

Scorpius anuncio que llamara a sus abuelos para contarles las noticias, le pidió a Wirty que limpiara el caos que dejo su hijo en la corrida.

****

Abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, beso todo su rostro, lo soltó solo un poco para mirarlo y volvió abrazarlo, su bebé se va a Hogwarts.

— Hija, Merlín, suelta al niño, no se va para siempre, va perderse el tren.

Su hijo devolvió el abrazo mientras ignora las burlas de su madre.

— También te voy extrañar madre.

— No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar, recuerda enviarme una carta cada semana, si tienes problemas habla con el jefe de casa, no aceptes dulces de extraños o es mejor de ningún niño, te di lo suficientes galeones para el carrito.

— Si madre.

Volvió abrazarlo, le dio un último beso y su bebé subió hacia el tren, no separo la vista hasta que el tren desapareció de su campo de visión.

— Siempre es difícil dejarlos ir.

Se sobresalto al encontrarse a una mujer parecida a su difunta tía Belletrix, lo cual es ligeramente aterrador. Al menos no hay locura Black asomándose en su mirada.

— Andrómeda, hermana, tanto tiempo si verte —entono su madre en una voz fría con una mirada aguda, que como toda buena sangre pura, su tía regreso.

— Lo recuerdo, fue cuando todos ustedes me dieron la espalda y me tacharon de la familia por casarme con Ted.

Su madre hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Eran otros tiempos ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Acompañe a mi nieto a la estación, Harry no pudo dejarlo por el trabajo.

La sola idea de cruzarse con ese bastardo la hizo estremecerse, sintió la mirada plateada de su madre y su tía.

— Debo irme, tengo trabajo.

Salió de ahí, mas rápido de cuando el señor tenebroso los convocaba con la marca.

****

Sus padres la miran expectante, abre la carta de manera lenta, puede ver la ansiedad de su padre.

— ¿Qué esperas Draco? Deja el maldito suspenso.

Leyó despacio la carta, mantuvo su expresión neutral.

— Fue sorteado a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Ambos se volvieron pálidos, su padre apoyo las manos sobre la mesa, como si ese fuera su único sostén. Él carraspeo.

— Bueno. Eso no me lo espere. Pero dile que estoy feliz por él —mordió cada palabra con una sonrisa forzada.

No pudo contenerse, empezó a reír, esta segura qué su carcajada se escucho por toda la mansión.

— Oh por Circe, eso debió dolerte tanto padre, Scorpius quedo en el Slytherin.

Ambos dejaron escapar el aire.

— Gracias a Merlín —soltó su madre con una mano en el pecho.

— No es divertido, hija, casi me da algo.

Nunca creyó estar en un ambiente tan relajado con sus padres. Scorpius derritió el corazón de su padre, quien revolotea feliz alrededor de él, su madre también se ha vuelto mas cariñosa.

****

Lee la carta feliz, Scorpius le cuenta de su primer día, de cómo le agrada sus profesores, que el lago es genial, y como quiere ya empezar la clase de vuelo, hay un cuadro de un hombre serio en la sala de Slytherin, que cuando le dijo el hijo de quien es, lo vio sonreír por unos segundos.

Severus, ojala sea de gran apoyo para Scorpius.

****

Señalo a su padre quien parecía listo para repetir lo de comprar escobas nuevas a todo los chicos que juegan Quidditch.

— ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? Mi nieto va jugar en ese equipo como cazador, deben tener lo mejor.

Dio un largo suspiro viendo de donde salió su lado terco.

— Por qué cuando hiciste eso conmigo los otros chicos se burlaron de mí, diciendo que me compre mi lugar en el equipo, tal vez, el siguiente año, por favor, padre, no quiero que Scorpius viva lo que yo.

— Bien, no obstante, le comprare una mejor escoba de la que llevo.

Es suficiente para ella.

****

Miro ceñuda a los otros padres, que se la pasan señalado a su hijo como el culpable de todo, sabia de ante mano que eran los otros leones quienes empezaron. Esta a esto de hechizar a esos idiotas resentidos. Ni si quiera estuvieron en la guerra.

Acaricio su espalda mientras pudo ver las sonrisas burlonas de esos mocosos.

— Si me permite —interrumpe el profesor Longbottom— el joven Malfoy estaba leyendo un libro en el lago, cuando sus hijos lo atacaron.

— Eso es suficiente para mí —exclamo con una expresión de disgusto— 50 puntos por cada uno, sin reclamos o empeorara para ustedes, no aceptare este tipo de comportamiento y menos alguien perteneciente de mi casa, la próxima vez serán expulsados

Declaro de manera severa la directora McGonagall, los niños solo asintieron aterrorizados, mientras que los padres mostraron una clara molestia.

Todos ellos se retiraron, la directora le dio un asentimiento antes de salir.

— Lo siento madre —ella acaricio su rostro.

— No es tu culpa, los niños suelen ser idiotas.

— Sobre todo si nos referimos a los Griffindor, todos ellos en su mayoría son unos salvajes.

Sonrió ante el tono agrio de su padrino, quien cruza de brazos.

— No seas tan severo.

— Y tu bajo nivel de castigo es lo que volvió egocéntricos a esa casa Dumbledor.

Rió levemente junto a su hijo, ahora se ve mas relajado.

— Debo irme cariño —beso su frente.

— Draco, espera, deseo hablar contigo un momento.

— Esta bien —le dio un corto abrazo a Scorpius quien luego se despidió de los demás cuadros.

Dumbledor señalo de manera educada, haciendo que los demás directores se fueran yendo de sus cuadros hasta que solo quedo Severus.

— Draco, veo los ojos de tu hijo y se muy bien quien es el padre, reconocería ese par de ojos en cualquier lado.

Sus hombros cayeron, no esta lista para la confrontación.

— Padrino, por favor, hablar de eso, es delicado para mí, y preferiría no mencionarlo, él no vale la pena y jamás lo hará —volvió a tener una expresión estoica, sin embargo, a pesar de que es una pintura, puede ver unos tintes de preocupación— estaré bien.

Él solo asintió con resignación.

— Lo hago.

— Nos vemos, padrino —saludo mientras se acerca hacia la chimenea.

— Hasta luego Draco, dile a Lucios que no tome más Whisky de fuego, su edad no lo hace menos tolerante.

Se carcajeo, tomo unos cuantos polvos floo, antes de brincar hacia el fuego, le do una gran sonrisa a su padrino.

****

Aceptar ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla su hijo en sus horas de descanso no es nada fuera de lo común para ella, la sonrisa traviesa y su mirar constante hacia la puerta le esta dando mala espina.

— ¿A quien esperas?

Scorpius quien ya es un joven de trece años, tiene una manía a la hora de hacer unas de las suyas con su primo, esta jugueteando con su collar y su sonrisa no promete nada bueno.

— Espero a Teddy y Victoire, se retrasaron por algo.

Arqueo una ceja, su hijo tamborilea mucho sus dedos impaciente y con su otra mano sigue tirando de su collar, definitivamente algo esta planeando. Cuando su sonrisa se volvió más grande, siguió a donde esta mirando, Teddy y Victoire vienen hablando con el profesor Longbottom.

Su sobrino y la niña Wealey francesa fingieron sorpresa cuando se vieron, Scorpius no es el mejor actor, arrastraron al pobre Longbottom y se sentaron en la mesa. Pidieron una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Profesor Longbottom usted es soltero? —pregunto demasiado entusiasta Victoire.

El pobre solo se enrojeció y se ahogo con su cerveza. Sin embargo afirmo con la cabeza. Ya sentía hacia donde están yendo estos niños.

— Genial mi madre también —con eso tomaron sus cervezas y comenzaron a retirarse— disfruten de la cita.

— Suerte tía y profesor Longbottom —canturreo Teddy

Ahora Longbottom parecía volverse como un tomate, también podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

Se disculpo con Longbottom por ser arrastrado a los intentos de su hijo y su sobrino por buscarle una cita, prometiendo castigarlos severamente. Como buen Griffindor disminuyo el asunto y dijo que no era nada diferente a los que sus amigos han intentado.

Al parecer nadie puede disfrutar de su soltería, ellos bromearon sobre eso y empezaron hablar de sus trabajos y la vida rutinaria, y, un poco de lo que fue sus vidas después de la guerra.

Al final del día ya se llamaban por su nombre. 

****

Estuvo ocupada con trabajo el día de la graduación de Teddy, y sumando con que Scorpius cogió viruela de dragón. Su pobre bebé, su elfo domestico se encargo de cuidarlo, sabia por el polvo floo que su madre apareció debes en cuando para verificarlo.

Cuando su hijo por fin se curo estuvo triste por no poder ir a la fiesta de Teddy, en cierta manera estaba aliviada de no tener que reunirse con el clan Wealey-Potter.

Para subir el ánimo de su hijo decidió llevarlo a Estados Unidos junto con sus amigos, Victoire declino porque debe viajar a Francia para ver a sus abuelos.

El viaje se dio con sus dos alborotadores favoritos, Andrómeda, le dijo al padrino de Teddy que se fue con ella de vacaciones, su adorable tía estaba en algún lugar tomando unas bebidas exóticas con sus padres.

Los intentos de los chicos de conseguirle un novio no se detuvieron en las vacaciones, lo cual hizo del viaje interesante.

****

Observo a su hijo de arriba a abajo.

— Mi bebé esta haciendo su último año, estoy tan orgullosa.

No había estado tan orgullosa desde que su hijo recibió la insignia de perfecto.

— No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, madre —le dio un abrazo y tuvo que contener las lagrimas— te amo —susurro contra su oído antes de soltarla y echarse a correr.

Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con unos ojos familiares, Potter se ve pálido como la misma muerte, y sudaba a mares, parece apunto de desmayarse. Ella como buena serpiente solo le sonrió, luego miro donde su hijo normalmente se sienta y lo saludo, quien respondió entusiasta. Cuando el tren desapareció, ella también lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> No saben cuanto he querido escribir esto desde la primera vez que lo leí, explorar la vida de Draco como madre soltera.  
> Algo que no aclare bien en la historia es que Draco no volvió a la mansión, pero acepto cierta ayuda de sus padres.


End file.
